Temporadas
by Minako992
Summary: La historia presenta pequeñas anécdotas hechas por Mina y Kunzite en fechas especiales cada mes. Podremos ver como esta pareja pasa por diferentes situaciones como personas "normales". Cada capítulo le corresponde un día del mes, pero pueden leer la historia saltando los capítulos, para hacer la historia cronológicamente lineal o no.
1. 22 de octubre 1998

**Antes de empezar debo decir que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, hasta la existencia de unir esta pareja es de su propio manga.**

 **Igualmente, como aconteció este romance es de mi imaginación y solo hago esto como pasatiempo. Espero no defraudarlos y leeré todas sus sugerencias.**

22 de octubre 1998

¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! Estoy empezando otra década, así es, oficialmente tengo 20 años. Hablé con mi madre la semana pasada para hacer algo sencillo con mis amigos cercanos e intentar que papá venga a visitarme. Mi mamá gustosa me ayudó a planificar los detalles, mis mejores amigas (Amy, Lita, Rei y Serena) fueron las primeras en ser invitadas y encantadas llegaron temprano para ayudar con los preparativos, menos Serena que fue arrastrada por las demás. Cada una tiene una tarea especial: Lita hace la torta, Rei y Amy la comida, mientras Serena está con las decoraciones, mi mamá salió a buscar vasos desechables y servilletas.

-¡Chicas! Hoy será un día increíble, tengo planeado un karaoke, será la sorpresa de la noche- luego pensé: una de ellas. En eso escucho el teléfono sonar y corro a atenderlo, porque obviamente es para mí-¡Moshi, moshi!

- _Buenos días, cumpleañera-_ escucho por el auricular.

-¡Papi!-grito emocionada.

- _¿Cómo está la princesa más hermosa?_

-Muy bien, esperando que llegues pronto-comento ilusionada-mamá no ha llegado, pero no debe tardar ¿le aviso que vaya a buscarte?

- _Mina_ -interrumpió con un suspiro _-No creo que pueda llegar hoy a tu cumpleaños, el avión está retrasado y tenía que hacer escala en Texas, es probable que cuando llegue el otro avión ya haya partido, princesa_ -no pude evitar que la decepción me invadiera.

-Entiendo papá, no es tu culpa. Llegarás mañana entonces.

- _Sí, ¿puedes avisarle a tu madre?_ \- pronuncié un sí- _Hasta mañana, princesa. Disfruta con tus amigas._

Cuando colgué sentí cierta tristeza, volví con mis amigas, entre las cuatro subieron mi ánimo, era como decía Rei los 20 solo ocurren una vez. Así continuaron su faena y yo me dediqué a cambiar el equipo de karaoke desde mi cuarto hasta la sala, luego ayudé a Serena con la decoración, evitando así tocar la comida y envenenar a mis invitados. Escuché el timbre de la casa y me conseguí un arreglo floral de rosas rojas y narcisos blancos, detrás de ellos estaba mi mamá.

-¡Que lindas, mami! Gracias-comenté, mi mamá me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Pero yo no las traje-dijo ella, sorprendiéndome-las trajo un encargado, justo me lo conseguí en la puerta, preguntó por ti y le dije que yo era tu mamá que te las iba a entregar a ti. Pero no podía abrir la puerta y tuve que tocar el timbre-pasó a la casa y buscó un florero, sabía quién las había mandado, pero me extrañaba que no las trajera personalmente.

-¡Ay!-escuché a Serena gritar desde la sala, seguido de un ruido estrepitoso, corrí hasta llegar a su lado, al igual que Amy y Rei que venían desde la cocina-Lo lamento-dijo mi amiga rubia en el piso enredada con los listones de la decoración. Todas empezamos a reír y pronto Lita se unió a nosotras, estaba cubierta de harina, lo cual aumentó nuestras risas.

-¿Qué les parece si nos arreglamos?-dije cuando me calmé. Todas asintieron, Lita y yo desenrollamos a Serena y seguimos a las otras hasta mi habitación. Sobre mi cama estaba un vestido hermoso color mostaza, perfecto para mí.

Ya entrada la noche nos sentamos en la sala, pasado un rato Lita se animó a cantar. Había transcurrido gran parte de la reunión nerviosa, Serena se había dado cuenta y preguntó dos veces si estaba bien, a lo que yo contestaba "sí, muy emocionada" y parecía ser lo suficientemente convincente para ella. Escuché el timbre, cuando abrí eran Darién y Neflyte, apenas pasó la puerta el último empezó a aplaudir a Lita, causando un gran sonrojo a mi amiga, llevan dos años juntos, prácticamente desde que regresaron a esta vida. Los invité a pasar, me felicitaron y saludaron a las chicas, así como a mi madre. Luego llegaron Jedite y Zoisite, ambos me desearon feliz cumpleaños, presenté a mi mamá y fueron a saludar a las chicas. Continuamos nuestra reunión sin mayor inconveniente, entre canciones y aplausos.

Estaba cantando, inspirada, cuando sonó el timbre y mi madre abrió la puerta, en el umbral se encontraba la razón de mi nerviosismo: Kunzite, con su cabello largo recogido en una cola con un traje oscuro y una camisa azul clara. Vi como mi madre comentaba algo, pero no permitía que el peliplateado entrara a la casa. Me indicó con el dedo que me acercará a él.

-Se me hizo tarde en la oficina, tuve que venir directo de allá-dijo mostrando su vestimenta. En ese momento regresó mi madre con su monedero.

-Aquí tiene joven-dijo sacando unos billetes-había olvidado pagarle esta mañana. Mina, este chico es el repartidor de esta mañana- Kunzite negaba con las manos y decía que no podía aceptar el dinero, cuando me decidí.

-Mamá te presento a mi novio, Kunzite-dije observándolo con una sonrisa, el cual le extendió una mano a mi madre.

-¿Qué?-se asomaron a coro los chicos de la sala, yo solo sonreí.

-Un placer-dijeron Kunzite y mi madre

-¿Su qué…?-escuché la voz de mi padre detrás nuestro.

 _Nota mental: a papá no le agrada que tenga un novio oficial._


	2. 7 de noviembre 2006

**Antes de empezar debo decir que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, hasta la existencia de unir esta pareja es de su propio manga.**

 **Igualmente, como aconteció este romance es de mi imaginación y solo hago esto como pasatiempo. Espero no defraudarlos y leeré todas sus sugerencias.**

7 de noviembre 2006

Descargaba la última caja de la pequeña mudanza que estaba haciendo, había tenido la ayuda de mis amigas y sus parejas. Me costó mucho convencer a mis padres, principalmente a mi papá, para mudarme con Kunzite apenas estando comprometidos, pero ya había tomado la decisión y mi osito se encargó de explicarles que no iba a faltar a su promesa y que confiaran en mí; sabía se oponían a la situación porque la sociedad japonesa es muy tradicionalista, pero esto era la que deseaba desde la primera vez que me pidió Kunzite que viviéramos juntos.

Coloqué una foto de mis amigas y yo disfrutando en la playa, todas sonriendo, en la mesa del lado contrario de mi nueva cama, observé que Kunzite tenía una de nosotros dos ese mismo día, luego giré para contemplar mi nuevo cuarto, en mi opinión era un poco… sobria. Las paredes eran blancas a excepción de donde se apoyaba la cama que era un color gris claro, el mueble donde está el televisor, así como las mesas de noche y la cama eran de madera oscura, mientras que la colcha era blanca. Suspiré con cansancio.

-¿Preciosa?-escuché que hablaba el dueño de mis pensamientos desde la puerta-¿necesitas ayuda? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Kunzite. Muchas gracias-él me miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué?

-Por permitir quedarme en tu casa-comenté algo apenada-la verdad me hubiese gustado que compráramos algo entre los dos o que permitas que pague el alquiler…

-Nada de eso, solo debes pagar algunos servicios-comentó mientras me abrazaba-dividiremos las cuentas-yo solamente asentí.

-Te has fijado en lo diferente que somos-comenté un poco triste él me alejo un poco de su cuerpo-Mira, tu habitación es gris con blanco.

-Debo admitir que no he considerado algún color fuera de los neutros…

-A eso me refiero-lo interrumpí-tal vez un rojo, naranja… algo más cálido.

-Menos mal llegaste a mi vida y cambiarás mi fría habitación-dijo dándome un beso lleno de pasión.

-Eres demasiado tierno, mi osito-dije al terminar el beso, él colocó una cara mal disimulada de decepción.

-¡Mina! ¿Cómo un hombre de casi dos metros te puede parecer tierno? Puedo ser imponente o extremadamente sexy, pero… ¿tierno?

-Por algo eres mi osito cariñosito-dije abrazando como si fuera un peluche.

-Ya tienes 28 años, Mina… ¿no estamos grandes para los nombrecitos?

-¡Uy, cuidado Matusalén!-dije exagerando su edad, luego cambié mi tono por uno orgulloso-ya no eres más mi osito cariñosito…

-¡Nooo!-dijo simulando un llanto, sobreactuado a mi parecer-No hagas eso mi corazoncito.

-Bueno ya que insistes-dije mientras lo empujaba contra la cama para sentarme, cómodamente, sobre una de sus piernas y apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho-te amo, mi osito…

-Yo te amo más, mi corazón.

Sentía que estaba en el lugar donde mejor encajaba, la contraparte que me complementaba. ¿Qué teníamos Kunzite y yo para estar tan unidos a pesar de ser tan diferentes? Sencillo… nuestro amor, traspasando reencarnaciones y ocho años, casi ininterrumpidos, de noviazgo, miles de aventuras, de vivencias únicas y una buena línea de comunicación (quizás debido a ser líderes de un grupo sabíamos cómo y cuándo expresar nuestras ideas) lo cierto es que agradezco, infinitamente, que pudieran revivir y que Kunzite sea la persona, ajena a mi familia, que más me importa y amo.

Sus labios aprisionaron los míos e hicieron que mi mente desviara la atención de mis pensamientos a sus ojos grises, le dediqué una suave sonrisa y continué besándolo, poco a poco fuimos recostándonos.

-¿Te parece si estrenamos la cama?- insinuó con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¡Kunzite!-comenté con gracia-hace años estrenamos la cama-dije chocando la punta de nuestras narices

-Pero no como la co-dueña de la misma…-dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Claro que sí, la noche que todos vinieron a ayudarnos…

-Pero, preciosa-dijo besando mis labios-hoy es oficial, ya no quedan más cajas…

 _Nota mental: me encanta tener una cama compartida y que Kunzite sea mi compañero todas las noches de mi vida… mi eterna vida es con él._


	3. 26 de diciembre 1999

**Antes de empezar debo decir que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, hasta la existencia de unir esta pareja es de su propio manga.**

 **Igualmente, como aconteció este romance es de mi imaginación y solo hago esto como pasatiempo. Espero no defraudarlos y leeré todas sus sugerencias.**

26 de diciembre 1999

Ayer fue navidad, tuve muchos presentes de mi familia y mis amigas; no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal. Pero hoy Kunzite y yo saldremos para intercambiar regalos, además será el último día que nos veremos por este año y milenio. El único detalle es que no he podido comprar un presente para él, por más vuelta que le he dado a la situación no conseguí un detalle que sienta que causará la reacción deseada. Aún cuando fui de compras con las chicas al centro comercial no pude hallar algo idóneo, mientras Amy le compraba una corbata a Zoisite para su nuevo trabajo, Lita le regaló una camisa verde para poder ir combinados a la reunión familiar de Nephrite (donde llevaría su deliciosa torta navideña) Rei una bufanda que según ella "combinan perfectamente con los ojos de mi Jedite" al tiempo que abrazaba el objeto, por otro lado Serena le compró una taza a Darién que decía en un costado EL MEJOR MÉDICO DEL MUNDO pero la mayor sorpresa estaba en el fondo donde había un conejo, según mi amiga rubia "el mejor regalo, porque ahora mi amado Darién tomará más café y podrá recordarme al final de todos ellos". Todas tenían sus regalos, algo representativo que cuando lo compraron se acordaron del otro y cuando sea recibido tendrá un gran significado. Pero yo…

¡Yo no tengo idea! Porque mi novio ya hace tiempo se graduó y ejerce su profesión, ¿bufandas? Usa nada más la negra en caso extremo… Una corbata sería lo más razonable, pero no es lo que deseo regalar.

-¡Que difícil!-comento en mi habitación mientras veo en mi closet que puedo ponerme.

-¿Qué cosa es difícil, Mina?

-¡Artemis! Que susto… Tú…-dije pensando muy bien mis palabras-eres hombre…

-Soy un gato, Mina-replicó.

-Lo sé, necesito ayuda para escoger el regalo de navidad para Kunzite-comenté sobando su cabeza.

-Pues… Algo que le guste, puedes hacer algo con tus propias manos.

-No lo creo-dije recordando el último cofre hecho con palitos, terminé con pega hasta en el cabello.

-Puedes conquistar el corazón de un hombre por su estómago-le dediqué una mirada de "¿en serio?"-bueno, tal vez la cocina no se te da muy bien.

-No importa, por favor, sal mientras me cambio-dije indicándole a mi gato la puerta la cual cerré con su retirada. En mi cama había colocado un vestido pequeño aguamarina drapeado pegado al cuerpo, con unas medias largas, botines y abrigo largo, todo en color negro.

Kunzite y yo íbamos a comer en un restaurant muy lindo en el centro del distrito, pero para poder tener tiempo de escoger el regalo le pedí a mi madre que me acercara al sitio antes de lo esperado y así lo hicimos, antes de salir agarré una bolsa de tamaño mediana en caso de conseguir un lindo presente y mi cartera. Cuando nos dirigimos al lugar pude observar una vitrina que iluminó mis ojos e hizo pensar que, tal vez, mi osito no necesitaba una cosa nueva, sino algo renovado para él. Cuando mi mamá me dejó en el restaurant me despedí de ella y caminé en dirección a la tienda donde estaba un gran letrero de neón que decía: "eXotik" respiré profundamente, un poco nerviosa, y entré.

Media hora después llegué al restaurant; tenía el regalo perfecto en la bolsa, aun cuando el objeto ocupaba un cuarto de la capacidad de la misma, lo prefería antes que la estrambótica oferta que me daban por el papel de regalo con publicidad de la tienda.

Me atendió un chico joven cuando atravesé el umbral principal del elegante recinto.

-Buenas tardes ¿mesa para uno?-preguntó, no estaba segura si Kunzite había llegado o tendría que esperarlo.

-Disculpe, estoy en una reservación a nombre de Kunzite-revisó en una lista y prosiguió a informarme.

-El sr. Kunzite ya ha llegado, si me permite-dijo indicándome que le diera la chaqueta que cargaba, después de entregarla me pidió que lo acompañara. Kunzite estaba imponente, elegante y muy guapo con un traje gris claro y una camisa de vestir negra. Le dediqué una sonrisa, la cual devolvió al tiempo que se paraba y se encargaba de mover la silla donde me senté.

-Muchas gracias-dijo al joven, haciendo que se retirara-Buenas tardes, preciosa-dijo dándome un suave beso en los labios para luego dirigirse a su asiento, frente a mí-Tardaste un poco.

-Sí, habría llegado antes, pero tuve que ir a comprar tu regalo…

-No tenías que comprarme nada-comentó intentando restarle importancia-Pero veo que has conseguido algo-comentó observando la bolsa en mi regazo, yo solo afirmé con la cabeza-¿Puedo verlo?-yo negué-¿Prefieres comer primero?-volví a afirmar-¿Vas a responder nada más con señas?-dijo un poco divertido, a lo cual solo subí los hombros y dediqué una cálida sonrisa.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y deliciosa, debo admitir; pudimos conversar de cómo habíamos pasado la navidad, a diferencia de mi familia (que esta vez solo fuimos mi mamá y yo reunidas) la suya era con sus padres, primos, tíos y abuelo era toda una celebración y, aun cuando no es muy sociable y no solía disfrutar estar rodeado de tantas personas, se había criado con todos y los adoraba. También me comentó que ayer, aun con un poco de resaca, se había reunido con los Shitennou y Darién para seguir la celebración y hablar un poco. Seguimos conversando hasta que llegó el postre, habíamos pedido un cheesecake para compartir.

-¿Qué te parece si abrimos los regalos?-comentó después de darme un pedazo de la torta.

-¿Aquí?-casi me atraganto con la comida, no había considerado que lo abriera en un lugar público.

-Claro-dijo entregándome una cajita-creo que te va a encantar-continuó mientras yo abría el obsequio, adentro había un brazalete muy lindo color dorado con una piedra rosada en forma de corazón.

-¡Está hermoso!-dije mientras la sacaba para ponerla alrededor de mi muñeca-Kunzite esto es demasiado-dije viendo de reojo la bolsa que estaba descansando en el suelo a mi derecha.

-Es un kunzite-dijo agarrando mi muñeca donde descansaba el dije-me costó conseguir algo que uniera a ambos, mi piedra y tu elemento.

-¡Kunzite!-dije con lágrimas en los ojos-gracias-complementé dándole un beso sobre la mesa.

-Por nada, preciosa-dijo secando una pequeña lágrima que escapaba de mi ojo, luego volvimos a nuestros asientos y quedé viendo la piedra y el significado de la unión-No creas que se me olvidó-comentó mientras comía otro pedazo del postre-mi regalo, por favor-dijo colocando los brazos abiertos ante mí, como un niño pequeño.

-Kunzite-comenté algo decepcionada de lo simple de mi regalo comparado con lo que me acababa de recibir-hay una condición para este regalo-dije colocando la bolsa sobre la mesa-no puedes sacarlo de la bolsa-él me miró extrañado y asintió, luego abrió la bolsa que contenía el regalo y sentí como mi cara se ponía caliente mientras él tenía una cara de sorpresa.

-HO HO ¿HO?-dije imitando la risa característica de Santa Claus. Él me miró con una sonrisa que aumentó mi sonrojo.

-No sabía que fueras la ayudante de Santa-comentó haciendo referencia al regalo, sacó su celular Nokia y marcó unos números-Buenas tardes, señorita Nasumi. Quería informarle que no podré volver a la oficina hoy y como mañana viajo, para desearle un feliz año nuevo-colgó el teléfono-¿Te parece si vamos a estrenar este nuevo look?-dijo levantándose de la silla. Yo lo vi con una sonrisa.

-Debes pagar la cuenta-comenté.

-Tienes razón, mesonero-empezó a llamar-¡Mesonero!-volvió a decir-Voy a la caja a pagar directo-dijo caminando hacia la señorita tras la caja, mientras el chico que nos había atendido venía con prisa desde la cocina. Yo solo sonreí ante la graciosa escena.

 _Nota mental: a Kunzite le encantan los babydolls, más si son navideños y minúsculos._


	4. 8 de enero 1996

**Antes de empezar debo decir que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, hasta la existencia de unir esta pareja es de su propio manga.**

 **Igualmente, como aconteció este romance es de mi imaginación y solo hago esto como pasatiempo. Espero no defraudarlos y leeré todas sus sugerencias.**

8 de enero 1996

Soy Mina Aino, hoy es mi último primer día en la preparatoria Juuban y estoy increíblemente ¡emocionada! Lo único malo es que mi madre me inscribió en una clase particular de matemática, pero lo positivo es que a Serena la obligaron también, así que no estaré sola mientras me duermo en la clase del profesor Yamahoka, un anciano rondando los 70 años, bajo, algo gordo y calvo, muy inteligente, pero difícil de comprender por sus métodos aburridos de enseñanza. El día había transcurrido con normalidad, nos habían asignado a los salones y este año coincidí con Lita en la sección C, mientras Amy estaba en la A y Serena en la D. También teníamos los horarios cada lunes debo asistir a clase de: historia contemporánea (igual a dormir), matemática (igual a descansar), receso (comer con las chicas, Molly y… Fulano), literatura (dormir un poco más) y filosofía (actualmente pensando en cualquier cosa) al parecer mis lunes serán algo… fastidiosos.

Escuché que sonó el timbre de finalizada la clase, casi brinco en mi asiento y aviento los papeles de felicidad.

-¡Serena!-grité a mi amiga que estaba al otro lado del patio-¿Lista para la mayor tortura de nuestras vidas?-dije de forma dramática cuando estuve a su lado.

-Amiga-respondió-¿qué hemos hecho para merecer esto?

-Ser hermosas guerreros-dije con los ojos húmedos, mientras observaba a Serena cuyos ojos tenían la misma expresión de angustia.

-Chicas saben que eso no es verdad-dijo Lita con una sonrisa en su cara, probablemente por la escena que estaba observando.

-Eso les pasa…-dijo Amy cuando estuvo con nosotras-…por no querer estudiar y andar leyendo puros mangas. Ya yo intenté ayudarlas, pero ni me hacen caso cuando les digo que repitan el ejercicio. El año pasado pasaron la materia por poco al final.

-Pero, Amy-dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Si sus madres decidieron que esa era la mejor opción, considero lo mismo que ellas-refutó Amy.

-Yo igual-sentenció Lita.

-Pero, Lita-dijimos Serena y yo observando a nuestra amiga castaña.

-Vamos, Lita-dijo Amy-te parece si vamos a celebrar nuestro último año en donde Andrew-la castaña asintió-Chicas cuando terminen nos vemos allá-nos dijo Amy mientras se despedía con una mano, seguida por Lita. Cuando las vi pasar el portón suspiré, al igual que mi amiga.

-Mina, vamos a almorzar-dijo Serena mientras me mostraba el almuerzo que había traído desde su casa. La seguí hasta el banco y comimos haciendo algunos chistes y comentarios.

-Serena ¿por qué Darién no te ayudó?-comenté y pude observar un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

-Es que Mina, es muy difícil concentrarse con él cerca…

-Seguro terminan en algún rinconcito ¿verdad, picarona?-comenté mientras le picaba el brazo con mi dedo índice. Ella empezó a reír para luego complementar.

-Se podría decir.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, amiga-dije sinceramente, aun cuando en el fondo sentía un poco de envidia, ella me agradeció y seguimos comiendo. Al terminar los 15 min de descanso fuimos al salón 5-D donde se impartiría la clase, decidí sentarme en la fila cerca de la ventana y Serena atrás mío. Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando de alumnos de nuestro grado, a la mayoría los conocía, cerca nuestro se sentaron unas gemelas de cabello marrón y ojos del mismo tono.

-¿Se enteraron?-comentó una-el profesor es un joven universitario-continuó, mientras su hermana asentía frenéticamente.

-Dicen que es muy guapo-comentó la que no había dicho nada.

-¿Qué pasó con el profesor Sutori?-preguntó Serena que seguro como no le interesaba otro hombre más que su Darién no caía en cuenta que podríamos tener a un profesor de portada de revista.

-¡Serena! Discúlpenla, chicas-dije a las morochas-es que prácticamente está casada-ambas se sonrojaron, probablemente habrían visto el novio que se gastaba mi amiga-Pueden continuar hablando del hombre que ayudará en mi concentración.

-No sabemos mucho, pero dijeron que era guapo, alto y muy inteligente.

-También que tiene unos ojos que te hipnotizan y la piel bronceada-comentó la otra, luego exclamaron al mismo tiempo-es un Dios-yo solo dediqué una sonrisa y en mí empezó a incrementar la curiosidad, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y por ella entró el hombre más guapo que ha existido en el planeta.

-Kunzite-dijo bajo Serena. Yo no caía de mi asombro, en ese momento hice contacto visual con él y me fijé que traía su cabello recogido en una cola.

-Buenos días, chicos-dijo ladeando una sonrisa de lado, este gesto hizo que algunas chicas hicieran un pequeño gritico-Me presentaré soy Kunzite. Soy estudiante de ingeniería y para poder graduarme debo hacer un servicio comunitario, así que he elegido dar clase de matemática en su escuela-en este punto centro su mirada en mí- espero que nos llevemos bien y que mejoren sus calificaciones-yo volteé la mirada evitando el contacto visual-¿tienen alguna pregunta?

-¿Qué edad tiene?-miré a una de las morochas y luego otra vez al profesor.

-Depende… ¿qué edad creen que tengo?-empezaron las chicas a decir número bajos mientras los varones aumentaban cada vez más.

-Veintidós-dije segura de nuestra diferencia de edad.

-Muy bien, Mina-dijo el peliplateado, empecé a escuchar cómo la gente secreteaba el hecho que el nuevo profesor supiera mi nombre-¿Otra pregunta…?

-¿Es el único profesor que imparte esta materia?-pregunté.

-Sí, soy el único por este semestre, Mina-mi nombre sonó lento y sensual cuando lo pronunció, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas.

 _Nota mental: me encanta mi nombre, especialmente pronunciado por él, y los lunes en la tarde también me fascinan._

 **Muchas gracias por todos los reviews; intento responder todos por privado, pero si alguien quiere que lo haga público lo puede avisar en el mismo.**


	5. 14 de febrero 1997

**Antes de empezar debo decir que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, hasta la existencia de unir esta pareja es de su propio manga.**

 **Igualmente, como aconteció este romance es de mi imaginación y solo hago esto como pasatiempo. Espero no defraudarlos y leeré todas sus sugerencias.**

-Mina, deberíamos formalizar nuestra relación-comentó el chico acostado a mi lado, mientras mi brazo rodeaba todo su torso desnudo.

-Kunzite-me estiré haciendo que la sabana rodara mostrando un poco mi propia desnudez-no insistas, por favor.

-Corazón, ¿te avergüenzas de mí?-dijo, pude distinguir un poco de decepción en su tono de voz.

-Para nada-dije sentándome sobre su abdomen desnudo-si eres guapo, sexy, alto, inteligente…-para cada característica besaba una parte distinta de su cara- Todo un partido-terminé con un beso en la boca, pero no fue correspondido.

-No entiendo…-dijo apartándome de su cuerpo y sentándose en la cama-…yo quiero que seamos novios oficiales, los chicos ya sa…-no permití que continuara su frase.

-Sabes que mi problema no son nuestros amigos-comenté mientras me colocaba mi ropa interior-mis padres, especialmente, mi papá… Todavía no es un buen momento

-¿Cuándo será un buen momento?-la pregunta me tomó desprevenida-llevamos saliendo casi un año.

-Viviremos muchos más que eso-comenté algo exasperada- No te preocupes-dije de forma amenazadora observando sus ojos grises.

-Pero nuestros seres queridos no durarán para siempre…

-Pueden esperar un poco más ¿qué te preocupa?-comenté con ironía-¿qué tu madre piense que eres gay? Pues eso no es mi culpa, bello.

-¿Insinúas que es la mía?-dijo fúrico.

-Pues…-no hice ningún comentario adicional.

-No soy gay, Mina… Te lo demostré hace un rato. En parte me preocupa que mi madre interprete que haya dejado a la hija de su amiga por mi orientación sexual.

-Esa chica loca…-recordé a la susodicha ¿Shihaki? ¿Asaki? No me acuerdo la verdad, pero era una chica hermosa y elegante, debía tener la edad de Kunzite y se conocen desde niño; lamento admitir que sentía celos de ella una hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes que traería loco a cualquiera, capaz hasta…-Kunzite ¿quieres volver con la pelirrojita? –abrió notoriamente los ojos, luego pareció analizar mis palabras y frunció el entrecejo.

-Mina, no te desvíes del tema-complementando el comentario con un suspiro, mientras se acercaba para intentar abrazarme-Yo solamente digo que…

-No lo hago-lo interrumpí para defenderme-Si tanto necesitas la aprobación de tu mamá sobre tus gustos, vuelve con la pelirrojita…-empecé a vestirme, no quería estar cerca de él.

-Mina… Te estoy diciendo que no deseo salir con nadie más que contigo…-comentó mientras intentaba agarrar mi brazo, el cual esquivé

-…No somos novios, puedes salir con quien quieras-seguí hablando, prácticamente ignorando sus comentarios-Jamás has pensado volver con la pelirroja. ¡Ja!-reí con sarcasmo- Y yo soy la diosa del amor…

-¡Sí eres la representante del amor y de la belleza!-Kunzite lo comentó alterado mientras apretaba mi muñeca.

-¡No me grites!-aumenté mi tono de voz y noté como sus ojos se veían más oscuros.

-Mina, escúchame…-acercó su cara hacia la mía, por lo alterada que me encontraba solo volteé el rostro para evitar el beso.

-Me voy, sé el camino a la salida… Adiós, Kunzite-él aflojó su agarre, busqué mi cartera en la sala, miré por última vez el escultural cuerpo desnudo del general, el cual había disfrutado durante los últimos seis meses-Nos vemos…-con esto pasé por la puerta dando un portazo tras de mí.

 _Nota mental: Kunzite alterado más Mina asustada con un poco de pelirroja loca termina siendo una ruptura de una "Relación no formal"_


	6. 14 de marzo 1996

**Antes de empezar debo decir que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, hasta la existencia de unir esta pareja es de su propio manga.**

 **Igualmente, como aconteció este romance es de mi imaginación y solo hago esto como pasatiempo. Espero no defraudarlos y leeré todas sus sugerencias.**

 **Pido disculpas por la tardanza de subir el capítulo, no me encontraba en mi ciudad por motivos de la universidad y apenas llegué tuve que presentar parciales, práctica y un informe... Gracias a Dios mi esfuerzo se verá reflejado. Desgraciadamente me "hurtaron" en el aeropuerto de regreso, motivo por el que tampoco he estado muy motivada.  
Sin más preámbulos, el capítulo:**

14 de marzo 1996

Hoy es el día blanco, los chicos deben devolver el gesto que nosotras (las mujeres) tuvimos hacia ellos, dando detallitos durante el día del amor y la amistad. Como yo soy la diosa del 14 de febrero hoy recibiré muchas cartas y miles de regalos en mi escritorio (además que me aseguré un poco regalando a varios chicos de la escuela)

Así que, aquí estoy, emocionada por ir a clase y ver cuántos admiradores tengo este año. Me alisté hermosa con un poco de maquillaje para realzar mis ojos y ¡Bum! Lista para el día especial.

Llegué al colegio más temprano de lo usual, saludé a Amy que se encontraba en su salón y corrí al mío para ver mi escritorio vacío, ni una rosa, ni una carta, nada… ¿nada?

-Tal vez es muy temprano…-pensé en voz alta. Volví al salón de Amy donde había unos chicos colocando dedicatorias a las jóvenes del salón.

-Amy-comenté dramáticamente- no he recibido nada este año.

-Tranquila, Mina. Yo tampoco-comentó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eso es porque toda la escuela sabe que estás saliendo con Zoisite-dije mientras observaba el sonrojo en mi amiga-pero yo estoy solita-dije picando el ojo a un compañero que dejaba un arreglo de flores en el pupitre de al lado.

-¿Cómo saben que estoy con Zoisite?

-No lo sé… tal vez porque te espera a la salida del colegio con una rosa, casi todos los días desde hace dos semanas-en ese momento sonó la campana de inicio de clase y arrastré mis pies hasta mi salón, donde pude observar sobre mi pupitre una carta (alguien se había dignado por lo menos) abrí la misma y en una hermosa letra cursiva estaba escrito: "Para la diosa de mi corazón, espero que permitas una historia entre nosotros". No tenía firma, así que sería un anónimo.

Pasaron las clases y no recibí más remitente especial, terminé resignada sería un día como cualquier otro. Nuevamente en la tarde tendría la clase con Kunzite, que resultaba ser un excelente profesor, había conseguido mejorar mis notas y aun cuando evitaba que existiera algún contacto entre nosotros solía acariciar mi mano con sus dedos cuando hacía bien un ejercicio, en esos momentos podía sentir como mis compañeras, excepto Serena, emanaban un aura tenso y malvado.

Mi grupo para el almuerzo eran Serena y las morochas, que se habían unido a nosotras después de saber que el profesor era amigo de Darién (novio de mi amiga) y que por eso él conocía mi nombre, aun cuando les aseguré que casi no lo conocía y que era muy mayor para mí, ellas insistían en comentar que él parecía estar interesado en mí.

-Nada que ver chicas-insistí como cada lunes, miércoles y viernes-apenas nos conocemos, pero si es verdad que es guapo, pero es algo mayorcito, ¿no les parece?

-Dicen que con la edad viene la experiencia-comentó Serena, yo sentía como mataba a mi amiga con la mirada.

-Serena-comenté- eres la voz de la experiencia… Kunzite es, solo, un año mayor que Darién.

Las chicas empezaron a caerle a preguntas a mi amiga rubia por mi comentario, sobretodo de cómo conquistar a alguien mayor como el sempai. Yo solamente sonreí a Serena, quién no sabía cómo explicar la forma en que conquistó a Darién. Finalmente, me paré y las chicas me siguieron, salvando a la futura reina. Cuando entré pude observar a Kunzite en su escritorio, desde donde nos dedicó una cálida sonrisa para luego desearnos un feliz día. Todas contestamos con un gracias y observé que mi pupitre estaba decorado en hermosos tonos rosas y amarillos, había un arreglo de rosas rojas y amarillas, miles de cartas, una caja con forma de corazón y cadenas de corazones hechos de papel. Empecé a dar saltos y brincos y me senté a leer algunas cartas. En todas decían palabras dulces, pero se repetía al principio "Para la diosa de mi corazón" y la última frase "Espero que permitas una historia entre nosotros"

-¿Quién te las mandó?-preguntó Serena.

-No lo sé-respondí emocionada. Observé como Kunzite entregaba unas bolsitas a las chicas que entraban al salón, estaba devolviendo el gesto que habían tenido casi todas las chicas el mes pasado donde llenaron el escritorio del profesor con dulces, caramelos, frutas, cartas… Él solo agradecía sus gestos tan bonitos. Sentí una pequeña ola de celos en mi interior, supuse que eran producto de la sailor que recuerda la historia de amor que hubo… Un momento… ¿Él…? ¿Kunzite es…?

Terminó la clase, en la cual no pude culminar bien ningún ejercicio, mi mente divagaba en la posibilidad de que Kunzite, ya un adulto de 22 años, hubiese hecho todos estos detalles a una colegiala como yo. Cuando salimos del salón Kunzite nos ofreció, a Serena y a mí, llevarnos a nuestras casas. Su auto no estaba muy lejos, pero fuimos acompañados por una ola de personas (la mayoría chicas), me ayudó a meter mis cosas y entrar al carro. Primero dejamos a mi amiga, cuando pudimos quedar solos me atreví a hablar.

-Quieres vivir nuestra historia ¿otra vez?-pude notar, aun cuando su mirada estaba fija en la carretera, una mueca de asombro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó.

-Porque, pienso… que sería lindo-dije un poco sonrojada.

-No…-contestó haciendo que en mi mente apareciera Ace con la frase "No estás destinada para el amor"

-¿Por qué…?-dije con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Porque no quiero vivir otra vez nuestra historia… quiero que esta sea diferente, porque será en otro tiempo y porque somos distintos-dijo mientras estacionaba el auto-podemos salir, si quieres…

-Me encantaría-dije mientras sacaba las cosas que me había regalado-Gracias por todo esto.

-Mereces eso y mucho más.

 _Nota mental: todos merecemos una historia de amor, no importa lo que un loco enamorado diga. Y yo merezco esto y mucho más._

 **Muchas gracias por todos los reviews; intento responder todos por privado, pero si alguien quiere que lo haga público lo puede avisar en el mismo.**


	7. 20 de abril 2002

20 de abril 2002

Estaba entallada en un hermoso vestido con escote de corazón sin tiras en color blanco perla con un bouquet de margaritas, todo estaba listo para el gran evento; después de casi diez años de relación iba a darse un nuevo paso, uno muy importante en la vida de dos personas que se aman. No lo sabré yo.

Pasé por la puerta que conducía a la habitación principal, en ella se encontraban todo el cortejo de la novia, todas con vestidos blancos, a petición, y con diferentes tipos de flores en los ramos.

-Mina-escuché a Hotaru-estás muy guapa, seguro impresionas al joven Kunzite-ella siempre era muy propia cuando hablaba, aun siendo la más joven entre nosotras, a excepción de Rini.

-Gracias, Hotaru. Esa es la idea… Tú también estás hermosa-dije devolviendo el cumplido; ella simplemente agradeció. Después saludé a las demás chicas: Haruka, Setsuna, Amy, Lita, Rei y Michiru, siendo esta última la encargada de arreglar el característico peinado de Serena.

-Estás bella, amiga-comenté a la novia.

-Gracias. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-preguntó, demostrando el nerviosismo que estaba viviendo.

-Debía ver que la iglesia tuviera los…

-Seguramente estabas con Kunzite-comentó Haruka en forma de burla, pero Serena tomó muy en serio el comentario.

-¡Mina! Por favor, parecen conejos… deberías contro…-comentaba cuando fue detenida por Rei.

-Serena… como si tú y Darién fueran unos ángeles. Casi no llegan a mi boda y andas regañando a la pobre Mina que llegó con tiempo de sobra.

-Es verdad, Serena-comentó Rini-Mamá Ikuko siempre estaba preocupada de que te embarazaras antes de lo debido…

-Pero es que Darién es muy guapo-comentó Michiru, haciendo que la rubia de cabello corto tosiera con poco disimulo-Si me gustaran los chicos, saldría con él-culminó agarrando el brazo de su novia; luego se escuchó otra toz-¡Ah! Y si no fuera tu novio Serena.

\- Bueno el guapo novio-comentó con voz gruesa Haruka-está esperando a que lleguemos-en ese momento se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una radiante Ikuko con su cabello recogido y un traje rosado, aun con el paso de esta década y las arrugas que empezaban a aparecer en el rostro de la mujer, seguía conservando su sonrisa característica; junto a ella estaba Chibi-Chibi vestida de blanco que llevaría los anillos.

-También tu padre está esperando, Serena. Si no te apuras se comerá las manos, al pobre ya no le quedan uñas-seguidamente se escuchó el "Chibi-chibi" de la niña-Pero antes, una foto de todas juntas.

Cuando bajamos el señor Kenji empezó a llorar, mientras Ikuko fotografiaba el momento exacto en que los ojos del padre se posaron en lo hermosa que estaba su pequeña; pensar que él decía que Darién era un señor para su hija y hoy la llevaba a casarse con él. Nos dirigimos a los carros que teníamos dispuestos, entramos con dificultad debido a los vestidos y lo estrecho de las puertas

Frente a la iglesia estaban los chicos esperándonos, al abrir la puerta del vehículo la caballerosa mano de Kunzite estaba extendida para poder sujetar la mía, al momento de descender me recibió con un beso; los chicos iban con tuxedos negros y se distinguían por la solapa del traje donde reposaba una flor que combinaba con el ramo de su pareja.

-Mina, hay unos chicos que dicen conocer a Serena-comentó a mi oído.

-¿Tienen invitación?-lo cual él negó rotundamente-¿Cómo son?

-Son tres chicos, tienen el cabello largo recogido en colas-a mi mente se disparó la presencia de las tres estrellas fugaces.

-Tranquilo, son amigos nuestros-dije besando los labios de mi amado-¿Dónde están?

Fui guiada hasta la entrada de la iglesia, en ella estaban tres personas vestidas con traje de etiqueta, a mi espalda escuché la grave voz de Haruka gritar "Yo también pude haber usado traje, Michiru"

-Hola, chicos-saludamos, a excepción de Haruka y los generales, no sabía el motivo de su presencia o cómo sabían del evento; en parte me asustaba el comportamiento que podrían llegar a tener (principalmente Seiya) ante esta boda.

-Hola, chicas-comentó Taiki-¿Cómo han estado?

-Bien, gracias-contestó Amy-¿Por qué están aquí?-inmediatamente mi amiga se sonrojó-ósea, gracias por venir… pero por…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Zoicite al notar el nerviosismo en su novia.

-Somos los ThreeLights-comentó Yaten.

-Son sailor-comenté a los chicos, miré la cara sorprendida de Kunzite, el cual fijó su vista en el otro peliplateado-nos ayudaron contra Galaxia.

-Así es-comentó Seiya-hemos venido porque Bomb… Serena se casa, ella es la sailor más fuerte que existe y es nuestra amiga, vimos correcto venir…

-¿Son mujeres?-comentó Jadeite en voz "baja" a Zoicite, este último solo alzó los hombros demostrando su poco conocimiento al respecto.

-Seiya, Taiky y Yaten-comentó una voz detrás nuestro, era Serena. Se veía más imponente con su vestido de novia que con su traje de princesa Serenity-Sean bienvenidos a mi boda. Tranquilos, que de dónde comen cien personas pueden comer tres más, adelante-Dicho esto los tres saludaron a la rubia y subieron las escaleras con destino a la iglesia.

-Seiya…-comentó Kunzite a mi lado mientras subíamos-ese… ¿chico? no quería salir con Serena-yo afirmé-cuando mi maestro fue destruido… ¿Será prudente que asista a la boda?

-Ya han pasado casi diez años, Kunzite. Además, Serena tomó su decisión. Ella ama a Darién.

-Tú querías con el bajito ¿verdad?-me sorprendí con la seguridad que lo comentó.

-Diez años…-comenté evitando la pregunta-… Kunzite

Al llegar a la parte superior de las escaleras nos posicionamos frente a la enorme puerta en orden de entrada, primeramente iban Hotaru e Ittou, luego Setsuna y Andrew, después Amy y Zoicite, seguidos por Rei y Jadeite, luego Lita y Neflyte; Kunzite y yo; Rini y Elliot; Haruka y Michiru guiando a Chibi-chibi mientras lanzaban pétalos de rosas rojas y los padrinos de la boda: Molly y Sammy.

Al final de la caminata Kunzite y yo tuvimos que separarnos; cuando entró Serena junto a su padre noté la mirada que Darién le dedicaba a mi amiga; es la mirada que todas las chicas deseamos ver el día de la boda, había admiración, devoción, cariño, algo de deseo, pero sobre todo mucho amor. Separé mi mirada del futuro rey para observar los ojos de mi amado, los cuales observaban los míos; en ellos pude notar los mismos sentimientos que proyectaba el futuro rey; no pude evitar que una lágrima de felicidad cayera por mi mejilla.

 _Nota mental: el amor verdadero es aquel que vive por ver feliz al otro, yo encontré la felicidad en tus ojos._

* * *

 **Nota de autora: Disculpen los dos días de retraso, estoy en final de semestre.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden los Review (las personas ANÓNIMAS también pueden dejar comentarios sin crear cuenta)**


	8. 29 de mayo 2093

**29 de mayo 2083**

El día de hoy ha sido muy agitado para mí, como líder de la guardia de la próxima reina estoy encargada de la seguridad del evento que se celebrará. Apenas he podido respirar, creo que ni he comido.

Recorría por enésima el pasillo 2B que conecta el salón de coronación de forma directa al salón de recepción, pasillo exclusivamente utilizado por los reyes, un ataque podía ser realizado hasta en ese minúsculo lugar.

Sentí una mano que tocaba mi brazo, la parte no cubierta. ¡Lo sabía! Podían matar a Serena… Serenity…

-Cadena de amor…-un beso en la boca detuvo mi ataque, yo no había planificado un ataque así. Una puñalada, un arma de fuego hasta algún poder, pero ¡UN BESO! Beso que no he parado…

-¡Ey!- exclamé apartando a mi "atacante", el cual me pegó un poco más a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasó, Venus?-dijo acariciando mis muslos debajo de mi falda, sintiendo su mano enguantada, inmediatamente reconocí al hombre "abusador"

-Sabes que estoy casada-comenté cerca de su oído, seguidamente apretó mi trasero.

-Yo también-respondió sobre mis labios, aumentando mi excitación.

-No deberíamos hacer esto…-él no permitió que continuara, empezó a besarme y acariciarme-Hoy… hoy no…

-¿Hoy no? ¿Alguna fecha especial?-dijo besando mi cuello.

-Es la coronación y se supone que aquí nadie puede acceder-dije buscando mi autocontrol-lo lamento… pero podemos encontrarnos después-con estas palabras me retiré y pude escuchar un gruñido seguido por la palabra "coronación"

Continué mi recorrido por los pasillos indicando a los guardias sus deberes y como debían actuar ante cualquier situación, desgraciadamente debía portar mi uniforme de guerrera, deseaba llevar un hermoso vestido, principalmente para apaciguar los celos de mi esposo, pero tener el uniforme ayudaba a mostrar mis torneadas piernas, permitiéndome conquistar a mi amante.

El evento comenzó, cada minuto que pasaba era interminable para mí y aun no aparecían los futuros reyes. Frente a mí desfilaban los más extraños personajes, con extravagantes vestidos, peinados, hasta maquillajes, todo para que los futuros soberanos notaran su presencia. Ninguno debía conocer a la chiquilla que había sido Serena, ni que de joven solía quedar dormida en las clases de matemáticas, sus malas calificaciones durante la escuela, ni como poco a poco fue transformando a una mujer responsable, la chica universitaria que sobresalía y no solo por su belleza sino por las buenas notas, graduada como primera de la promoción en la carrera de Ciencias Políticas. Tampoco se imaginaban que sufrió en silencio parte de su noviazgo como cualquier chica, por discusiones, por dudas, falta de autoestima… cualquier chica ha sufrido de esto. Nada de eso aparecerá en el pulcro expediente de la reina Serenity, no… ella nunca más será Serena.

-Lista para nuestra nueva vida-mi momento de reflexión fue interrumpida por mi esposo, el mayor de los generales del séquito del futuro rey.

-Kunzite ¿no deberías estar en otro lugar?-comenté mientras seguía con mi mirada la caminata de un invitado sospechosamente familiar.

-Me estás echando…-dijo de forma afirmativa.

-Sabes que debes vigilar la puerta Este del salón.

-Deberíamos celebrar juntos esta noche-dijo evadiendo olímpicamente mi comentario, mientras sostenía mi mano entre las suyas.

-No es momento, Kun… además esta noche será larga, llegaré cansada y no veo porque celebrar que nuestros deberes se duplicarán después de la coronación.

-Mina, no lo decía por la coronación-el comentario hizo que retirara la vista del chico con extraña actitud para posar mi mirada en mi marido.

-Venus… recuerda soy Venus- Pude ver su ceño fruncido.

-Hoy quiero que salgamos antes, para pod…-en ese momento se escuchó la música para introducir la llegada de los futuros reyes.

-Debemos acercarnos-dije agarrando el brazo del general. Al llegar a la otra habitación nos posicionamos en el orden acordado, la corte de la reina, es decir, las sailor, a la derecha donde estaría Dari… Endymion y del otro lado junto a Serenity la guardia de los mayores generales.

En la puerta se asomaron la reina y el rey, con su llegada se posicionó un gran silencio, ambos realizaron un juramento frente a los presentes y por distintos medios de comunicación que transmitían el evento en vivo. Mientras la reina realizaba su discurso volví a encontrar mis ojos con un joven de cabello negro con tonos azules, igual que sus ojos, me resultaba extrañamente familiar, de una época muy lejana… quizás mi adolescencia, pero ya había pasado casi un siglo, si fuera de ese momento ese chico ya sería muy viejo o no viviría, probablemente. Miré a mi costado cuando sentí la penetrante sensación de ser observada, era mi esposo, así que volví la vista a Serenity quien culminaba sus palabras prometiendo proteger a todos "…en el nombre de la Luna" Seguido por aplausos.

Posterior a aquello se pidió la movilización al salón donde se había servido un pequeño banquete acompañado por un cuarteto de cuerdas ayudando a tranquilizar el ambiente. Kunzite y yo pasamos por el pasillo 2B, no pude evitar recordar que en la mañana mi amante había estado ahí conmigo y miré a mi esposo, mi fiel esposo, juntos desde hace décadas.

-Mina-comentó al llegar a la puerta-¿podemos hablar?- yo dudé la respuesta.

-Adelante, chicos- respondió Endymion-también pueden divertirse esta noche-ellos desaparecieron tras la puerta, dándonos a Kunzite y a mí algo de privacidad.

-Preciosa-dijo mi esposo-¿me estás evitando?-solo negué mientras a mi mente venían miles de posibilidades que podían pasar tras la puerta, una peor que la otra-¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Estás de broma?-comenté algo alterada-Kunzite, allá podrían estar por matar a Endymion, tu amigo y me preguntas si te estoy escuchando… Sí, lo hago, pero no tengo la mente para esto-dije señalándonos- Hoy no, disculpa-dije dándole la espalda mientras me alejaba por la puerta por la que habíamos entrado para poder dar la vuelta, como estaba planificado desde un principio. Escuché los pasos de mi pareja siguiéndome cada vez más cerca, de un momento a otro sentí un fuerte brazo bajo mis rodillas y otro detrás de mi espalda, seguido por la sensación de ser absorbida por un tubo para aparecer en el jardín de rosas del palacio. Kunzite había utilizado la transportación.

-Kunzite… ¿Qué hiciste?-dije colocándome de pie.

-Venus…-dijo agarrándome por la cintura y sentándome sobre su pierna-me prometiste que podríamos vernos más tarde-recordé que había dicho eso en la mañana, pensando que todo estaría bien durante la ceremonia.

-Vale… ¿qué quieres?-dije acariciando sensualmente su cuello.

-Decirte algo…-empezó a colocar sus labios cerca de mi oreja-…hoy cumplo años.

No pude evitar un fuerte sonrojo, con todo el acontecimiento había olvidado que también la persona que más he amado cumplía un año más de vida. No hallaba palabras para disculparme, solo pronunciaba "eh" "yo" cuando fui interrumpida.

-Te parece si nos escapamos… mi amada amante-por mi mente volvió a aparecer Serenity y Endymion, pero una mano bajo mi falda interrumpió cualquier idea, centrándome en el hombre frente a mí.

-Vamos, Mina…-dijo con un tono excitado en su voz.

-Vamos, Kun…-dije besando fieramente sus labios.

 _Nota mental: olvidar el cumpleaños de mi esposo puede ser recompensado, olvidar tus deberes de sailor para complacer a tu amante puede ser catastrófico… me recuerda al Milenio de Plata, nunca aprenderé._

 **Un capítulo más, no sé si me di a entender, pero el chico cabello negro/azul es Zafiro y capaz esta escapadita de los líderes permitió la invasión a la Tierra por parte de Black Moon, por eso la comparación de Mina que complacer a su amante causó un desastre en el Milenio de Plata (Por el Negaverso) y ahora un desastre en Tokio de Cristal.  
Disculpen la tardanza se me pasó el día. Besos y gracias por los Review.**


	9. 14 de junio 1996

**14 junio de 1996**

Estoy muy nerviosa, hoy tengo una cita con Kunzite, habíamos decidido mantener en secreto nuestra relación, en parte por la imagen pedófila que tendría y otra porque queríamos llevar con calma la situación, evitar las presiones sociales, además que Kunzite no puede mantener un romance con las personas que conviven en el instituto, menos con una alumna suya… Aunque creo que todo el mundo sospecha.

En fin, mis nervios se deben a la cita. Porque es en la casa de Kunzite, él vive solo en un apartamento cómodo cercano a la zona universitaria, recalcaré el "solo", en la mañana decidimos ver una película, juntos, debido a que estaba lloviznando y me parecía tierno: los dos juntos con una taza de chocolate, viendo una película romántica mientras nos abrazábamos para evitar el cruel frío. Pero la situación no salió como esperaba.

Primero me había empapado al salir del carro de Kunzite para llegar hasta la entrada de la residencia, aun cuando yo tenía el paraguas. Al llegar a su apartamento, tuvo que secar todo nuestro recorrido, mientras tanto observé su apartamento, era modesto. Al entrar estaba la sala con un mueble de dos piezas, el televisor y una mesa, un poco después estaba la cocina con un mesón que conectaba ese ambiente con el comedor, luego había dos puertas seguidas, supuse el baño y su habitación.

-Es pequeño, pero mientras termino los estudios no me quejo-dijo una voz a mi espalda.

-Es bonita. ¿Tienes chocolate para beber?-pregunté intentando empezar mi velada romántica, que fue arruinada cuando él me miró con extrañeza para agregar un simple _No_ -Bueno, no importa-dije intentando restar importancia, en ese momento escuché un trueno que me estremeció un poco-¿Vemos una película?

-Claro, la que tú quieras. Busca en el mueble de la mesa, ahí tengo algunas-respondió, mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Rápidamente busqué las películas que me había ofrecido, ninguna llegaba a ser considerada romántica, todas eran de batallas, peleas o acción menos una que era de terror, pero prefería este último, así Kunzite me abrazaría y me sentiría protegida.

-Preciosa, te traje té-miré el contenido en la taza que me ofrecía mi amado, no era amante de este líquido-Para mantenernos calientes.

-Gracias-Bueno descartado el chocolate y la película romántica, aún hay Kunzite.

-¿Decidiste qué película vamos a ver?-yo asentí y coloqué la misma en el reproductor, como esperaba del muy correcto Kunzite ya la cinta estaba rebobinada. Él se sentó en el sofá y pidió que me sentara a su lado, yo encantada lo hice. La película empezó y vale destacar que no pasó lo que esperaba, otra vez, de repente salió una chica con uniforme de colegio mientras comía una paleta de forma extraña y luego un profesor, la película parecía de bajo presupuesto además, en eso la chica empieza a decir: _Olvidé mi tarea, debería castigarme, profesor._ Me pareció una frase algo extraña, pero a Kunzite no le gustó para nada y se paró algo molesto, quitando el VHS del reproductor.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunté.

-Una mala broma de _los chicos, apuesto que Nephrite o Jadeite-dijo observándome, poco a poco mi mente unió las piezas del rompecabezas, él es mi profesor y yo su alumna…_

 _-No entiendo, profesor-dije mientras el agrandaba los ojos, mostrando sorpresa en sus orbes azules-¿Por qué una película es una mala broma?_

 _-Esta clase de películas no son para verlas juntos…_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque… creo que… son para… una sola persona verlas…_

 _-¡Ah!-dije mientras captaba de qué trata el video de la alumna, el profesor, ellos dos solos… nosotros dos solos. Por eso mi nerviosismo._

 _-¿Vemos la película de terror?-preguntó, lo vi con cara de asombro, por lo que él agregó-La de verdad, que debería estar en esta carátula._

 _-Claro-dije de forma automática, mientras él iba a su cuarto a buscar dicha película._

 _Nota mental: las citas no salen como uno las planea, sobre todo si lo piensas sola en la casa de tu no-novio con una tormenta que te deja atrapada en un momento incómodo._

2 junio de 2011

-Estoy demasiado aburrida, Kunzite-le dije a mi esposo, quien arreglaba la ropa que estaba en la maleta.

-Acabamos de llegar, preciosa-comentó intentando calmarme.

-Lo sé, pero esperaba por lo menos dar un paseo por la playa o algo…

-Debiste hacerme caso, te dije que en junio suele llover mucho.

-Lo sé-dije mientras me acostaba sobre la cama, aplastando en el proceso el hermoso vestido blanco que se había ensuciado un poco por la fiesta de anoche-Pero entre tu trabajo como ingeniero y nuestros deberes como líderes, me pareció correcto agarrar este mes.

-Aún podemos divertirnos, preciosa-dijo con picardía mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia mí.

 _Nota mental: junio puede ser encantador, si planeas encerrarte con tu pareja con una tormenta que te deja atrapada en un momento mágico._


	10. 5 de julio 1997

**5 de julio 1997**

Hoy es sábado, como Serena cumplió años el lunes decidimos el grupo completo ir a un complejo recreativo que queda en el distrito de Chiba, está a hora y media de Azuba. Ese tiempo conviviría en el carro de Kunzite (contra mi voluntad) junto a él, Lita y Nephrite; intentaba entablar alguna conversación con los dos últimos, pero cada vez que volteaba notaba que estaban dándose cariños y mimos. De las parejas que se habían formado, ellos son los más demostrativos de su amor, siempre tienen detalles y gestos para el otro, muy bonitos, como ellos dicen: "amamos nuestro amor"; como era de esperar Amy era algo tímida en público, cuando Zoisite se acercaba a ella, hasta para abrazarla, terminaba algo sonrojada y muy roja en el momento que el chico le robaba un beso; Rei y Jadeite solían ser apasionados por momentos y en otros tenían una clase de choque de personalidades que terminaba en la etapa anterior, muy intensos. Serena y Darién no han cambiado mucho, aunque él es un poco más demostrativo de sus sentimientos desde el ataque de Galaxia, todas sabemos que su muestra de amor es más íntima y a mi amiga le encanta.

-Mina-la varonil voz de Kunzite me recordó donde estaba, el peliplateado me observó algo preocupado-¿Cómo has estado?-era la primera vez que convivíamos en un espacio reducido.

-Bien, Kunzite, ¿y tú?-volteé a ver a la única pareja sentimental en el carro.

-Están dormidos-comentó, al tiempo que notaba esta realidad en la parte posterior del vehículo-Bien… Extrañándote, si soy sincero-hace más de cuatro meses habíamos decidido culminar nuestra "no relación" también lo extrañaba…

-No, Kunzite. Pedí un poco de espacio-…pero jamás lo admitiría-No comiences, por favor-dije observando la calle, evitando la conversación.

A los pocos minutos llegamos, me dediqué a despertar a los chicos y bajé para seguir a Kunzite hasta el recibidor donde estaban los otros seis miembros del grupo, los cuales saludé. Las chicas y yo decidimos conocer un poco el lugar; llegamos a la piscina y nos sentamos en una de las mesas, muy pintoresco todo el ambiente. Unos instantes después llegaron los chicos contentos con las llaves en las manos… Esperen... Cada uno tiene una llave.

-Chicas...-llamé la atención de todas-¿Por qué cada chico tiene una llave? Pensaba que íbamos a compartir habitación…-ninguna respondió, empezaron a mirar a cualquier dirección-Creo que ya sabían sobre esto…-comenté empezando a molestarme.

-Mina-empezó Amy- Discúlpanos, pero sabíamos que si te comentábamos que cada una dormiría con su pareja y que tendrías que… pues… dormir…-empezó a titubar la peliazul.

-Dormir con…- observé al más alto de todos.

-Mina, eres mi compañera de cuarto-comentó el peliplateado mostrándome la llave en su mano. Colmando mi paciencia, me levanté, agarré el objeto que me enseñaba y me dirigí a la recepción, sabía que era seguida por Kunzite y una preocupada Serena.

-Buenas tardes, joven-dije observando al chico del otro lado del mesón, él respondió mi saludo-No existe la pequeña posibilidad-dije algo coqueta-de que me cambien a una habitación sola, para tener mayor… privacidad-continué guiñando un ojo.

-Lo lamento mucho, señorita. Pero cualquier cambio debe notificarse una semana antes de la fecha de hospedaje, igualmente, espero que tenga una buena estadía-ofreciéndome una cálida sonrisa, yo agradecí y me devolví.

-Iba a detenerte-dijo Kunzite-Pero te conozco y no me ibas a creer…-solamente le dediqué una expresión poco amigable.

-Mina, en verdad lo lamentamos-empezó a disculparse Serena, en ese momento Kunzite se retiró dándonos más espacio-Nosotras queríamos pasar un fin de semana con nuestras parejas. Yo soy afortunada porque mi Darién tiene hogar propio, Lita también pero sabes que no le gusta que sus vecinos hagan comentarios… Entiende a las pobres de Amy, Lita y Rei que son pocas las veces que pueden compartir a solas con sus parejas…

-¡Serena! Tengo la solución-comenté esperanzada-Puedes dormir conmigo y Darién con Kunzite en la misma habitación-observé a mi amiga rubia.

-No lo creo… Verás… Yo también… Quiero pues…

-Entiendo-dije, mientras observaba a las otras tres chicas acercarse a nosotras-Está bien, soy la diosa del amor y debo permitir que el amor fluya-dije sonriendo, luego volvimos con los chicos.

-¿Todo bajo control?-preguntó Jadeite, quien fue codeado por Rei.

-Tranquila, Rei. Sí, Jadeite, todo bajo control-después de esto pasó todo con normalidad, busqué la toalla en mi bolso y la extendí para tomar un poco de sol, retiré mi vestido playero quedando solo en mi bikini naranja con morado y me acosté boca arriba sobre mis codos, haciendo el efecto deseado: llamando la atención de chicos a mínimo diez metros a la redonda. Hasta que una sombra me tapó, volteé y aun cuando el sol no me dejaba observar bien, noté al mayor del grupo.

-Deberías usar esto-dijo pasando mis lentes de sol, lo cual agradecí y los coloqué en su lugar-También esto, linda-me mostró una botella de protector.

-Gracias, pero no me cuides tanto por favor… Haces que disminuyan mis posibilidades.

-Sigo siendo tu amigo…-yo le sonreí-¿Puedo…?-comentó mostrándome el frasco.

-Prefiero que alguna chica se encargue, gracias-dije extendiendo la mano para que pudiera darme el envase.

Finalmente, Lita me ayudó a untar la crema en la piel de mi espalda, luego entró junto a Nephrite en la piscina; Serena y Rei me acompañaron a tomar sol; mientras Amy leía un libro al igual que Zoisite a su lado; Jadeite, Darién y Kunzite conversaban protegidos en la sombrilla de la otra mesa contigua a los intelectuales.

-Chicas-comenté después de casi 45 minutos de luz del astro-Me encanta broncearme con ustedes, pero ya está pasando las diez y estos rayos ultravioletas no son buenos para nuestra joven piel.

-¡Oh, no!-comentó Rei sacando un pergamino ofuda de su cartera y lazándolo contra mi frente-Sal de ahí espíritu de Amy.

-Muy graciosa-dije quitando el papel-Cualquier chica que quiera conservar su belleza sabe eso… Más aun la diosa de la belleza-dije exagerando un poco la situación, luego me acerqué a la mesa junto a los chicos-Hola, guapos-dije llegando con ellos.

-Hola, guapa-comentó Jadeite, de los chicos tenía una personalidad parecida a la mía-¿Cómo te trataba el sol?

-Excelente pero ya se acabó esa actividad, descansaré un poco-dije sentándome al lado del rubio, a los pocos minutos se reunieron mis otras dos amigas, Serena y Rei, e inmediatamente se fueron a la piscina con sus parejas; quedando Kunzite y yo en la mesa-Permiso-dije para dirigirme a la mesa de mi amiga peliazul.

-No tienes que irte, podemos estar en la misma mesa, podemos hasta conversar…-me paré decidida.

-Es muy reciente, Kunzite…

-Mina, pero podemos en verdad conversar tranquilos-dijo agarrando mi muñeca, para evitar que me alejara

-Kunzite-dije volviendo a observarlo-Quiero tener este viaje tranquila, pienso que ambos merecemos que nuestras vidas continúen, como te lo pedí aquella vez, nuestras vidas no deben estar unidas por nuestro pasado…-en ese momento su mirada se desvió de la mía y empezó a seguir el movimiento de una persona-Kunzite…-intenté, en vano, llamar su atención-…Parece que viste un muerto-en ese momento volteé para observar una hermosa mujer, fácilmente podría pasar por modelo de la nueva marca de lencería Victoria's Secret, además del cuerpo bien formado que poseía, tenía una cara encantadora, el cabello pelirrojo en ondas suaves que caían hasta los hombros y, por alguna razón, se acercaba a nosotros.

-¿Kunzite?-preguntó la chica cuando estuvo a mi lado.

-Muresaki…-comentó Kunzite; sabía quién era, claro que lo sabía, la primera novia que tuvo, la primera en TODO, alguien sumamente importante, pero que por razones del Negaverso se habían separado y él no intentó buscarla, aun con la insistencia de su madre, pensando que ya su vida estaría hecha. Sabía, además, que era hermosa, pero nunca que era la top model del siglo. En mí despertó algo de celos, solo un poco.

-¿Cómo estás?... Sabía que estabas vivo- se hizo un incómodo silencio- Que casualidad… Hace días le pedí a tu madre tu número para vernos y nos encontramos aquí, el destino-me sentía algo incómoda estando entre ambos iba a retirarme cuando sentí la mano de Kunzite apretando la mía, ahora estaba completamente incómoda, pero no tuve la fuerza para dejar al chico solo con esta situación.

-Muy bien, Muresaki. Mis padres no detuvieron la búsqueda hasta hallarme, les estoy muy agradecido- ella asintió-Por cierto, te presento a mi novia, Mina-ocasión ofrecí un cordial saludo.

-Me alegra mucho que continuaras tu vida…-dijo Muresaki, con sinceridad, mientras observaba nuestras manos unidas-¿Te importa si te lo quito por un momento?-me preguntó quitando los lentes de sol que llevaba puesto, mostrando unos hermosos ojos color verde. Yo observé al chico a mi lado y él me dedicó una sonrisa confiada-Tranquila estoy casada-dijo mostrando su dedo anular derecho, donde reposaba un anillo dorado.

-Claro, nos vemos-dije, mientras que, por algún impulso, besaba los labios de Kunzite.

Quedé sola en la mesa, observando como poco a poco la pareja se dirigí al bar; lugar donde no podría acompañar al general por ser menor de edad; cuando desaparecieron de mi vista decidí leer una revista. Con el tiempo llegó la hora del almuerzo, momento en que los chicos notaron la ausencia del mayor.

-Vino una chica llamada Muresaki, su ex, le dijo que quería hablar y se lo llevo al bar-comenté intentando sonar casual, como si hablara del clima. Todos se sorprendieron de la situación, pero no hicieron mayor comentario. Pedimos la comida y luego reposamos un rato jugando cartas, otros durmieron, pero no había señal de Kunzite; Nephrite y Zoisite entraron al bar para ver si todo estaba bien con su amigo, al volver me dijeron que seguía adentro con la chica, además de que pidió que no nos preocupáramos, que dentro de un rato viene.

Un rato pasó a ser horas; las cuales aproveché para entrar en la piscina, jugué voleibol y conocí un chico algo fastidioso e intenso; evité su invitación a una salida nocturna porque "mi novio" llegaría en la noche, dejando muy claro que "mi novio" mide un metro con noventa y siete, sabe defensa personal y es muy guapo; debía aprovechar que Kunzite me utilizó para algo parecido. Pero "mi novio" no había regresado de su cita con su amiga, ya era de noche y yo estaba en la cama matrimonial de la habitación esperando que regresara. Sé que ambos son adultos para tomar decisiones y que Kunzite es bastante maduro, además de no tener mayor compromiso conmigo, es mi amigo.

 _Nota mental: somos amigos… Kunzite es mi amigo… Kunzite es mi…_

 **Muchas gracias por sus Review, esperando que este capítulo sea del agrado de mis lectores n.n además debo informar que falta la parte dos del mismo :D Así es sabremos que pasó con Muresaki y Kunzite. Nos leemos mañana ;)**


	11. 6 de julio 1997

**6 de julio de 1997**

Escuché un fuerte ruido en la puerta de mi habitación, prendí la luz y observé la hora que marcaba el reloj de pared: 12:17 p.m. Asustada agarré mi bolígrafo de transformación y abrí la puerta. Pero, ningún entrenamiento me preparó para lo que encontré, sentado en el piso se encontraba el mayor de los generales, asustada me arrodillé frente a él.

-Kunzite…-intenté despertarlo-¿Kunzite?-me acerqué un poco más y pude notar el terrible olor a alcohol que exhalaba. Frente a mí estaba el mayor de los generales profundamente dormido-¡Kunzite, despierta!-pero esto no inmutó al chico. Me acerqué a la habitación 212, esperando que Darién y Serena no estuvieran… ocupados.

-Darién-toqué con desespero-Darién soy Mina, necesito ayuda… Darién, Serena…-En ese momento apareció el pelinegro con un pantalón de pijama, colocándose rápidamente una camisa.

-Mina ¿qué pasó?-dijo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

-No lo sé, escuché un ruido y Kunzite estaba ahí-dije en menos de dos segundos, mientras señalaba al chico peliplateado. En ese momento Darién lo observó y frunció el ceño.

-Yo solo no voy a poder con él…-comentó acercándose a Kunzite, seguido muy de cerca por mí.

-Puedo ayudarte…-dije mientras el pelinegro revisaba los signos vitales del otro-¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Llevarlo a la ducha-dijo, a lo que se escapó de mis labios un "Ahm"-No vas a poder ayudarme… voy a llamar a Nephrite, ya vengo… Quédate con el cuerpo-dijo mientras llamaba el ascensor.

Era la primera vez que veía a Kunzite en este estado. ¿Por qué tuvo la necesidad de beber tanto? ¿Qué le habrá dicho la pelirroja para dejarlo en este estado? Algo en mí se preocupó, aun cuando otra parte estaba muy enojada, pero había una tercera que estaba enternecida… ¿Por qué estar así por un chico muy alcoholizado que hasta se durmió en un pasillo? Sencillo, primera vez que sentía que Kunzite me necesitaba. En el año que estuvimos juntos Kunzite se dedicó a cuidarme y protegerme, amo que sea así, pero a veces me hace sentir que es un "robot" programado exclusivamente para…

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del ascensor, volteé mi mirada para ver como salía un despeinado Nephrite junto a Darién.

-Buenas noches, Mina-saludó cortesmente Nephrite.

-Hola… Chicos, gracias por ayudarlo-comenté.

-Tranquila-dijo el castaño-Kunzite nos ha ayudado con esto antes.

-Mina-llamó el pelinegro, desviando mi mirada hacia él-Abre la puerta del baño y la ducha, por favor-dijo Darién al tiempo que se agachaba, yo corrí inmediatamente obedeciendo la orden; prendí las luces del pasillo y el cuarto de baño, luego salí, para que los chicos tuvieran mayor movilidad.

-¡Listo!-grité cuando me senté en la cama, escuché a Darién balbucear algo, posteriormente los dos chicos consientes empezaron a contar: "1… 2… ¡3!" frente a mí pasaron los tres, estando el peliplateado sujetado en cada hombro por los otros chicos; cuando entraron pasé, nuevamente, al baño.

-Listo-comentó Darién, ante mí estaba Kunzite sentado en el piso de la ducha, recostado contra una pared-Ahora, hay que darle un baño de agua fría, para que reviva.

-Yo no voy a quitarle la ropa-dijo Nephrite saliendo del cuarto.

-Creo que Mina podría hacerlo-comentó Darién, a lo cual asentí-Gracias, te voy a dejar esta pastilla-dijo mostrando una cápsula blanca que sacó de un pastillero del bolsillo de su camisa-Necesito que la tome cuando reaccione. Nephrite y yo volveremos a dormir.

-¡Ja! A dormir-dijo con ironía el castaño, el cual fue fulminado por la mirada de Darién. Ambos chicos se retiraron, despidiéndose con un "buenas noches" y pude escuchar en la salida la voz de Nephrite comentando al pelinegro-Pensar que Kunzite se lo va a perder-seguido del sonido de la puerta.

En cierta forma me avergonzaba pensar que ellos sabían lo que iba a hacer, intenté quitar esa imagen de mi cabeza y me dediqué a desnudar el cuerpo que hace pocos meses se dedicó a darme placer. Empecé quitando la camisa, luchando con sus brazos, las veces anteriores no tuve que forzarlo a esta simple acción y nunca me había costado tanto; luego pasé a sus pantalones, no pude evitar sentir bajo mi tacto la erección creciente que había debajo del pantalón.

-Sigue, Mina-escuché impactada como Kunzite me incitaba a desabrochar su pantalón.

-No es lo que crees…-dije continuando mi labor, le quité la prenda y me vi ante la duda de continuar con el bóxer que cubría su masculinidad-Kunzite, voy a bañarte-dije llamando su atención, él solamente se quejó diciendo "no", arrimé como pude a Kunzite lo más cerca de la ducha y abrí la regadera, inmediatamente salí. Al momento noté como el bóxer se pegaba al cuerpo, también como se disminuía la excitación en el peliplateado debido al agua fría; repetidas veces decía "no" y se alejaba del chorro, pasados unos minutos viendo que cada vez estaba más lejos de donde lo había colocado, decidí quitar mi pijama quedando en ropa interior.

-Kunzite, coopera-dije mientras lo regresaba donde caía el agua, muy fría la verdad. Me dediqué a bañarlo, quitando un poco el olor de alcohol que salía de los poros de su piel y en su cabello; por su parte él se dedicaba a abrazarme, en ciertos momentos sus manos jugaban con mi cuerpo, intentando llegar más lejos de lo que permitía la tela, pero terminaba resignándose cuando las alejaba-Listo.

-Gracias, Mina… Lo lamento, no deberías cuidarme así. Yo debería ser el adulto.

-Yo también puedo ser la adulta y tú el chiquillo-comenté rozando sus labios con los míos, fue muy casto y casi por instinto; él abrió un poco los ojos, haciendo que me arrepintiera instantáneamente-Disculpa… No debí.

-No, no debiste-dijo creando una atmósfera de tensión entre ambos-Gracias, Mina. Ahora yo termino y me acuesto.

El comentario me dejó muy enojada, agarré una toalla, me envolví en ella y salí del baño, azotando la puerta atrás mío. Acaso ¿merecía ser tratada así después de haberle ayudado? ¿Por qué quería golpearlo? Probablemente porque esperaba un beso de regreso, ser correspondida.

-Tal vez ya no me ama…-Pero eso es imposible… ¿o no? Porque ayer había dicho que me extrañaba. ¿Qué pudo cambiar de un día para otro?-¿La pelirroja?-coloqué mis manos sobre mis labios y con lágrimas en mis ojos me vestí con ropa seca. Me acosté en la cama y continué sollozando, deseando que cuando Kunzite saliera ya me hubiese calmado. Al escuchar la puerta fingí que dormía y sentí como el colchón se hundía por el peso del otro cuerpo.

-Mi hermosa Mina-sentía como las grandes manos del general acariciaban mi cabello, lo cual aumentó mis ganas de llorar, pero la siguiente acción que hizo me sorprendió: me abrazó desde atrás, apretándome contra su cuerpo-Sé que estás despierta, preciosa. Gracias por cuidarme-después me dio un tierno beso en el cabello-Te amo, más de lo que llegué a amar a la pelirroja-en ese momento me volteé, agarré el rostro de Kunzite entre mis manos e intenté observar, con la luz proveniente de la luna, los grises ojos, en ellos hallé la verdad de sus sentimientos y sabía que los míos debían reflejar lo mismo, poco a poco nuestros rostros se acercaron hasta que él decidió acelerar el proceso y me besó.

 _Nota mental: menta con alcohol en los labios de mi amado saben, realmente, a reconciliación._

 **Estos dos capítulos (el anterior y éste) fueron el motivo por el cual empecé esta historia, aun quedan capítulos. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han colocado como favoritos, seguidores y los hermosos que me dejan review :D**


	12. 12 de agosto 2016

12 agosto de 2016

Tengo que confesarles algo que muy pocas personas saben, ser una Sailor en ocasiones apesta. Sí, es un trabajo a tiempo completo, prácticamente, que disminuye los momentos que puede dedicarse a otra actividad. No es un secreto que para mí, Minako Aino, siempre ha sido mi sueño ser famosa, ya sea actriz o cantante. Pues hace un año que he conseguido cierta popularidad fuera del atuendo marinero, con ropa algo más diminuta que esa (aunque no lo crean posible).

Desde ese día hasta el sol de hoy he conocido nuevas personas, evadiendo antiguas responsabilidades, pero sencillamente no me parece justo. Amy pudo culminar su carrera de medicina. ¿Por qué yo no había podido ni empezar mi sueño? Pero no… no…-mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando acerqué el vaso con un líquido transparente a mis labios, de un solo sorbo lo tragué, con la extraña sensación de ardor que deja el alcohol al pasar por mi garganta-Ya no más, había firmado el día de hoy un importante contrato para un nuevo álbum discográfico, luego había asistido a esta divertida fiesta del dueño de la disquera, un chico joven y apuesto, que si supiera que ya paso los treinta, casi rozando los cuarenta, dejaría de coquetearme.

-Afrodita-mi sobrenombre artístico es pronunciado por el joven pelirrojo frente a mí. ¿Será ese su color natural?-Eres tan hermosa…-Diría que me sonrojaba su actitud y sus comentarios, pero él nunca llegaba a ser un caballero como al hombre que amé-Estoy muy contento de haber firmado esto… Puede llegar a ser el comienzo de algo más-dijo rozando mi pierna semidesnuda-¿Me entiendes?

-Yo… Creo que esta bella amistad… Podría quedar… amistad-ninguna frase se formaba en mi mente de manera coherente, lo adjudicaré al alcohol que he bebido toda la noche, analizo bebiendo un sorbo de un coctel naranja que ha traído un mesonero-Gracias-articulo con dificultad.

-Por nosotros-dijo tomando su copa fina llena de vino-Por nuestro álbum.

-¡Por nuestros!-dije muy alegre chocando los vidrios y bebiendo de una sola vez mi trago, con apenas tres sorbos, había vaciado el contenido completo-Necesito ir…-dije mientras intentaba pararme, en el proceso sentía que el mundo daba vueltas. ¿Qué me pasa?

-Querida, pareces algo mareada y acalorada-dijo una voz, parecida al productor, a lo lejos en mi cabeza. _Estoy bien_. Intenté en vano comentar, pero de mis labios solo salían balbuceos inentendibles-Espera un momento ya te traigo ayuda-Comentó con una media sonrisa en los labios, que no me alentaban mucho. Mi mente empezaba a ponerse negra, no entiendo que me está pasando, antes de caer inconsciente, miré la puerta por donde entraban cinco hombres muy fuertes y con poca ropa, acompañados por el productor que tenía una ¿cámara?

 _Kunzite…_

Al volver a estar medio consciente, pude ver a mi caballero, el hombre con el que hace casi cinco años estoy casada y al que no veía desde hace dos meses, cuando empezaron los trámites con el CD. Tenía el traje Shittenou con la capa ondeando, frente a él estaba el miserable hombre que quería hacerme daño, podía ver cómo le suplicaba algo a mi esposo, pero Kunzite no tuvo compasión. Otra oleada negra se apoderó de mi cabeza.

 _Kunzite…_

Desperté volando por los tejados de París, tenía un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, peor que una resaca. Miré a mi salvador, que se encargaba de volar entre tejado y tejado.

-¿Por qué no aparecemos en un lugar?-le pregunté haciendo mención de su poder.

-Estás débil y desconozco la sustancia que ese mal nacido te dio.

-¿Acabaste con él?-pregunté.

-Con todos, el pelirrojo y los estúpidos que iban a…-dijo meditando alguna palabra, pero prefirió callar.

-¿Qué me hicieron?-Pude notar como apretaba su quijada y arrugaba el entrecejo.

-Además de drogarte y alcoholizarte, aunque estoy seguro que eso último lo hiciste tú, solita…-dijo con cierto reproche en su tono, luego su semblante se puso serio. Paramos en un hotel, él se encargó de pedir una habitación mientras yo esperaba en un mueble sentada, intentando recordar que había pasado, al poco tiempo regresó con la llave y volvió a cargarme.

-El joven te reconoció-dijo Kunzite depositándome en la cama-"La hermosa Afrodita"-dijo imitando una voz que pondría cualquiera de mis admiradores, eso me hizo un poco de gracia, robándome una sonrisa de los labios.

-Me da igual. Mañana dejaré el medio…-dije colocando mis manos sobre mi cabeza, intentando disminuir el dolor que sentía.

-Faltaste a la reunión de hoy para ir con unos hijos de…-dijo golpeando una columna, yo bajé mi cabeza, lo último que necesitaba era su regaño, lo merecía pero no lo necesitaba-Los desgraciados te iban a violar…-dijo Kunzite sentado a mi lado mientras me abrazaba y pegaba mi cara a su pecho.

-¿Vi…violar?-pregunté temerosa.

-No sé cómo llegué a tiempo, ya tus sentidos se apagaban, la teletransportación no funcionaba porque estaba nervioso, te pedí… ¡No! Te supliqué que regresáramos juntos a Tokio, para ver los planes que ideamos para Tokio de Cristal, que también hicimos en tu ausencia-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, provocando que los míos se cristalizaran-Pero ¿Afrodita es más importante que Venus?-realizó una larga pausa, supuse esperando una respuesta "No" articulé por lo bajo-¿No? Parece también que fuera más importante que la bella Mina, extrovertidas ambas, pero una era inocente mientras que la otra me recordaba a una…

-No lo digas, por favor-dije, tapando con mis manos mis ojos, mientras sentía que mis palmas eran llenadas de lágrimas-No soy una cualquiera, soy una buena mujer soy la misma chica de la que te enamoraste hace tantos años… Soy tu Mina, Kunzite-dije abrazando a mi esposo, lloramos desconsoladamente, mi caballero me había salvado.

 _Nota mental: no vale la pena perder la integridad y moralidad por la popularidad, conseguir los sueños no implica tener que rebajarte._

 **No sé de dónde apareció este capítulo (No quiero que sufran). Pero debía hacer uno donde demostrara lo preocupado que puede estar Kunzite por Mina (además que usa poderes :o) así como lo tierno que puede llegar a ser. También aproveché un poco lo escandalosos que son algunos artistas cuando son famosos... alcohol, drogas y... bueno sabrán ellos... Como Mina deseaba ser famosa... solo junté esas piezas.  
Espero les agrade y como siempre Gracias por leer y los reviews me inspiran.**


	13. 12 de septiembre 2007

12 de septiembre 2007

El insistente timbre hizo que parara mis quehaceres matutinos, abrí la puerta y conseguí una linda pareja, Serena y Darién estaban en el pasillo del edificio, la rubia cargaba a su pequeña hija, quien apenas tiene dos meses y medio, su cabeza estaba adornada de una pelusa rosada de cabello, pero me sorprendió de sobremanera la pequeña maleta de conejitos rosas que sostenía el pelinegro.

-¡Buenos días, Mina!-dijo mi amiga entusiasta-¡Mi amiga querida, tan genial como yo!

-Buenos días-dijo Darién-¿Se encuentra Kunzite?-Lo miré y no pude evitar elevar mi ceja, observando nuevamente la maleta que traía y asentí en forma de respuesta, mientras permitía que ambos chicos entraran.

-¡Kun!-me acerqué a la biblioteca después de ubicar a los futuros reyes en la sala de estar del apartamento; en el estudio estaba mi flamante novio absorto en su lectura, él volteó al sentir mi presencia en la estancia.

-¿Quién era, Mina?-dijo al tiempo que colocaba un marca libro en la página donde quedó.

-Darién y Serena-dije, notando la pregunta en su expresión continué:-Darién preguntó por ti-él silenciosamente se levantó de su silla y juntos fuimos a la sala de estar.

-Buenos días-dijo Kunzite a los jóvenes, los cuales instalaban una cuna en una esquina. Una mañana llena de sorpresas.

-Kunzite-dijo Darién, dejando de lado su tarea para darle la mano al peliplata-Mi viejo amigo-dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Chicos-dijo Serena-Queríamos hacerles partícipes de una buena noticia… Ganamos unos pasajes con todo pago por dos días en un resort de Asahi, es para pareja y no podremos llevar a Rini.

-Entonces, pensamos que ustedes que son sus padrinos y quieren tanto a Rini-continuó el pelinegro- La podrían cuidar y volveremos mañana por ella.

-¿Nosotros la cuidaremos?-dije algo espantada, observando a mi novio-Serena, sabes que mis conocimientos sobre bebés son inexistentes… Pero Amy sabe mucho sobre todo, seguro la cuidaría mejor que yo

-Ya lo habíamos pensado, pero ella hoy saldrá con Zoi por su cumpleaños-dijo mi amiga, al tiempo que la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Ósea, no fui tu primera opción… amiga querida

-Kunzite ¿Tendrías problema?-interrumpió Darién-Es que el vuelo sale en una hora…

-¿Por qué no la cuida Samuel?-los padres de Serena se habían mudado de región, ahora que ninguno de sus hijos vivía con ellos y considerando lo costoso que es el pago por metro cuadrado en Japón.

-Sigue algo sentido por no ser el padrino-dijo Darién observando a Serena.

-Te dije que debía ser él-replicó Kunzite.

-Él no vivirá igual que nosotros por tantos años, es mejor que legalmente el cuidado de la pequeña quede en manos de personas que puedan velar por ella por siempre, en caso que nos pase algo-comentó, seriamente, Darién.

-Si a ustedes les llega a pasar algo, será porque nosotros no pudimos defenderlos-dijo Kunzite-Siendo probable que nosotros fallezcamos antes.

-No digas eso, Kunzite-interrumpió mi amiga-Hay otras formas de morir que no sea en batalla…

-Mejor no pensemos en eso-interrumpí-Cuidaremos a la pequeña dama-Los chicos sonrieron, terminaron de armar la cunita y entregaron la bebé envuelta en un pañito rosa a Kunzite, quien se veía chistoso cargando con extrema delicadeza el bultico entre sus brazos. Me encargué de despedir a los chicos en la puerta, en la cara de Serena se notaba la preocupación al abandonar a su pequeña, mientras Darién intentaba convencerla que todo saldría bien, que Kun y yo no dejaríamos que pasara nada, yo intentaba sonreírle con confianza a mi amiga, pero estaba tan preocupada como ella.

-Ya se fueron ¿Lista para un fin de semana diferente, Rini?-dije a la pequeña que estaba despertando.

-Ésta es la cuarta vez que le cargo-dijo, hasta ese momento noté lo incómodo que se notaba mi osito, así que cargue a la bebita.

-Bueno, piensa que es nuestra hija por este fin de semana, debes cargarla con más seguridad, estoy segura que ella nota tu incomodidad-dije al tiempo que me dirigía a nuestra habitación.

-Yo no quiero tener hijos, Mina-lo miré extrañada.

-¿Por qué no?-dije mientras colocaba a la beba boca abajo sobre la cama, rodeándola de almohadas y me dispuse a cambiar mi atuendo para salir-La sacaré al parque.

-No creo que sea buena idea…

-¿Tener un bebé?

-Además de sacarla al parque-lo miré extrañado, la bebita en ese momento empezó a llorar-Está muy pequeña todavía.

-¡Ah!-dejé la ropa que pretendía colocarme para acercarme a la niña y cogerla en brazos, arrullándola-¿Tendrá hambre?

-Serena dejó el refrigerador repleto de biberones servidos-dijo mientras buscaba uno en la cocina, yo le seguí y pude comprobar lo que decía-Tuve que poner mis cervezas en una cava, para que no contamine la bebida de la niña-Acercó uno a la boca de la pequeña, ella lo rechazó y siguió su llanto, volví a mecerla para calmarla.

-Otro de los motivos que no quiero un hijo, la etapa de ser bebé y nadie entiende que tienes-en ese momento me llegó un fuerte olor-Uff… es eso-dijo señalando el trasero de la beba.

-Hay que cambiarle el pañal-dije acercándole a la niña.

-No, preciosa… Yo nunca lo he hecho-dijo alejándose, hasta quedar acorralado entre la despensa y la niña.

-Yo tampoco-dije algo nerviosa-Tienes una hermana menor, debes saber más que yo.

-Mina, tenía seis años cuando mi hermana nació. Nunca he cambiado un pañal…-dijo, al tiempo que tapaba su nariz con su mano.

-Por favor…-dije acercándole más a la niña, él la tomó y se retiró de la cocina, mientras yo sentía la frescura del aire "sin contaminación"

-Mina-escuché que llamaba, no esperó mi respuesta para continuar-Trae la maleta, ahí deben haber pañales…-efectivamente habían dos paquetes de pañales de 32 unidades ¿usaríamos todos? Le extendí uno a mi esposo, el cual había descubierto a la bebita, dejándola con el pañal sucio.

Por increíble que parezca, Kunzite era todo un profesional, limpió a Rini mejor a que yo lo hubiese hecho, utilizó unas toallitas húmedas y unas cremitas, todo sacado del maletín. Otra sorpresa para el día.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?-pregunté a mi esposo

-El otro día Darién la cambió y yo estaba con él-dijo con simplicidad. Le llevé un juguete a la pelirosa para que se entretuviera.

-Osito… ¿Por qué no quieres hijos?

-Bueno, además de representar una responsabilidad que no deseo cargar, siento que el mundo está caótico, no solo por los enemigos (que será mi tercera razón para no tener hijos) el calentamiento global, armas nucleares y guerras entre naciones… Y bueno, el hecho que seguro, tendremos una niña que seguirá con nuestro legado y tendrá el deber de cuidar de Serena-dijo observando a la bebé que chupaba el juguete verde, pareció sentirse observada, así que con una sonrisa de pura encía nos ofreció el objeto, pero mis ojos miraron discretamente a Kun, el gesto le había robado una sonrisa…

 _Nota Mental: Convenceré a Kunzite de tener un hijo… Será un excelente padre_

 **Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han seguido hasta aquí.  
Quiero agradecerle a mi sol (mi novio) por inspirarme en varios capítulos, además de leerlos aun cuando no ha visto Sailor Moon.  
Muchísimas gracias por los reviews: Naira Moon, minako aino, Beto, Nadesiko-hime, Dans, Manuela, Lita Wllington, dinas'moon353, Rosangel, Ujiro, , Cecilia695, megumisakura y torresleslie.  
Por último quiero invitarlos a leer el último capítulo, que lo he separado de la historia, "Embarazo en siglo XXX" **


End file.
